supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rod12
Welcome! Hi Rod12 -- we are excited to have Superman Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Superman Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hey Wow that really was quick, I'll stick some templates up soon and put my request in. Adam (talk) Stick this on MediaWiki:Newarticletext Adam (talk) Sorted the logo and icon for you. Adam (talk) Cool image and I noticed the icon hasnt worked aswell, it hasnt on the Shazam wiki either maybe it just needs a bit longer to register that its changed. What dya think of my images on the 2 new wiki talk pages and the Shazam logo? Adam (talk) Ahh i reckon i could grow an Earl Hickey moustache if i really wanted to :P Adam (talk) Can you delete File:Favicon.ico so i can upload it again from scratch cos it hasnt worked (it worked when i did this on Shazam) Adam (talk) Lets see if it works now. I had heard about Metallo should be cool if done right. Hawkman Black Adam pages are gone. I did see your work on Shazam what do ya think of the template design over there? Adam (talk) I haven't done yet, I'll wait until you get yours then ask her so not to ask too much of her all at once. Adam (talk) Martha There is info here but its about both Jon and Martha so you could just modify it. Adam (talk) Villains *I have made the Hawkman villains page, will start work on the others soon, and yeah that story arc looks like its gonna be awesome! Adam (talk) :*'UPDATE:' Aquaman rogues gallery done. Green Arrow will be next. Adam (talk) :*'UPDATE:' Green Arrow rogues gallery done, just gotta sort the images. Flash probably next. Adam (talk) :*'UPDATE:' Flash rogues gallery done. Wonder Woman will probably be next. Adam (talk) :*'UPDATE:' Not gonna do all 111 Wonder Woman villains because most are minor and have little/no info so near enough done. Green Lantern probably next but i may experiment with it. Adam (talk) ::*'NOTE:' Wonder Woman rogues gallery done. Adam (talk) Yeah i saw you uploaded some Aquaman images, good luck finding the other characters images, i couldnt... You can make Black Marvel Family the proper thing that was just cause i put the boxes in villains by mistake and thought i'd put it there instead. Leave that on the page as like a members section or something. Adam (talk) I made the No Image Available picture so if you want them on your sites I'll knock some up for you. Its a pretty simple process that I've worked out. Adam (talk) I've uploaded No Image Available pictures on all your wikis. Adam (talk) I would say put Mongul the Father and Superman-Prime here and leave the others on Green Lantern Wiki. Oh yeah on the Green Lantern site, MM site, Batman and Hawkman sites i've made a Comic book series template opposed to issue template, do you want a button to add to the newarticletext? Adam (talk) Good idea about the images |style="background-color:#ddddee;border:2px outset #9999bb;text-align:center;padding:2px 5px"| action=edit&preload=Template:Newpage_Comicseries}} Comic Series Theres the button, I'll add the template to all the wikis. Adam (talk) Just a reminder you can add that button to all of your wikis, it should all work. Adam (talk) Ok sounds good about the images. Yeah I reckon you should redirect Orange Lantern Power Battery to Orange Lantern Central Power battery but not delete the page because it needs to link to the central one. Adam (talk) skin how's that? -- Wendy (talk) 04:52, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Featured Articles Well I'm liking all of those but I'm guessin you knew I'd like some because I voted for 'em ;) - Adam I am going to do more to the GL rogues but for now I thought it'd do. And its only the villains already on the wiki GL has others that don;t have articles yet. - Adam To do I think I have finished Supergirl, what do you think? - Adam I've done the Superman page but I can't find an image of Superman like the one of Supergirl, do you have one? - Adam Not really much luck, but I've put an image up there. Let me know what you think. - Adam Right, for now I'm just gonna try and finish the Rogues Gallery, by which i mean getting all the villains on there. Then after i have done that either you or me can move the Kryptonians into a new section, sound good? - Adam I finished putting the villains in the gallery. Do you wanna move the Kryptonians into their own section? I need a break from galleries lol, i don't mind doing it but i'll do something else first if you dont wanna do it. - Adam The Azrael pages are brilliant. Good work! - Adam I finished the Superwoman page. 2 left, after do you want me to start on film articles? - Adam Nice work on the september articles! Erm whatever takes my fancy really, probably a character history page then the tree then the other history page. - Adam Thats 2 of the tasks done (Superboy and Kent Family Tree) Its exactly like the one on dc wiki except a couple of different images. I'll do the last page on my to do list next, then write a new to do list (films). - Adam Would add Mon-El but not sure how he is related. And i cant really link Kara anywhere. I've done Nightwing and Flamebird and some changes to Kent Family Tree. - Adam I may have to do an El family tree... because you cant really include cousins on the tree I've put for the Kents. Finished the N and F page though. - Adam Well I don't think im good enough with code to make a whole family tree so Luthor is off the cards at the moment, I also don't really want to mess with the El Family Tree for the same reason. I'm trying to get the Shazam article count up. But I'm gonna be dropping in here and doing some film articles, starting with the films themselves followed by some characters. - Adam When i said characters I meant film character pages like Superman (Christopher Reeve) but i can do some villain articles as well if you want, I'm doing Marvel Family ally pages at the moment (eg Spy Smasher). - Adam P.S. oh and the main reason i wrote to you El Family Tree (im not sure how else to fit him in) Mon-El is now on both family trees. - Adam Nice work with the articles, gonna be a load more soon when season 9 airs! I'm still working on various things here and there. - Adam I will do a Supergirl film page. - Adam What news you talking about? I don't think i've heard it. - Adam Do you want me to stick the Final Crisis articles on here? - Adam Superman: Birthright I may have to stick the 0 back in the category otherwise when i get to 10, 11, 12 they won't categorise properly. - Adam Superman: Birthright is all done. - Adam October Lion-Mane is a brilliant choice, i really like that character. Pied Piper is great too and they all look brilliant, nice work. I'm about to start editing the new list you've given me on GL. - Adam This Wiki Hey man is this just a superman wiki in general or is it just a Superman: Birthright series Wiki --Json1134 19:22, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Comicbookmovie.com Just wondering if you had a user profile at comicbookmovie.com? Doomlurker 18:54, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Ok you ever see any posts from Frogman thats me :P Doomlurker 19:35, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Majority of my posts have been fancasts but i've had one make it into the news about Lou Ferrigno saying he was involved with the Avengers. Doomlurker 20:31, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I havent actually seen any of season 9, one of the downsides of the UK i have to wait till like next year to see 'em :( but i've seen pictures and so far looks good, can't wait to see the JSA i'm not really bothered who they are I just wanna see them! Doomlurker 20:46, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Update Hey just thought I'd give you an update on what I'm working on at the moment. I'm doing three things, its quite a slow process too because i do one article per day that I'm online on three wikis. On GL I'm sorting through the list, here I'm doing Man of Steel and on WW I'm working on WW vol 1. What are you working on? Doomlurker 18:31, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeh i just checked the page out, i'm not doing much editing at the moment because i'm at college, i will probably do more later. It looks good mate. Talk later. Doomlurker 10:11, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Go for the Shazam site. I finished Man of Steel by the way. Going for the GL pages next, then some more WW issues at some point soon. Doomlurker 23:10, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I'm liking the GL and Flash pics, nice work. Doomlurker 17:07, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Have you seen the Wonder Twins images? (Smallville Wonder Twins that is) Its great to see all these cameos! Doomlurker 22:19, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Editing Work Ok will do. :) Will concentrate on Kryptonian comic related articles. Have a good holidays and a happy new year! Darth Batrus 11:56, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Two Superman Wikis? Sir, I have recently noticed that there are two wikis known as "Superman Wikia". As you are the founder of this site, I am simply asking out of curiosity what the difference is between the two Supermen wikias, as you appear to have edited both. Thank you for taking your time to read this message. Thanks, --Duel44 23:37, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Superman Wiki Sir, In response to your message, I agree that the older Superman Wiki needs some improvement, and from the way you are handling things here, it looks like you have everything the other site doesn't. The future looks bright for this wikia as it appears to be better managed and organized than the older one. It will no doubt appear as a very productive and hopefully active site when you choose to reveal it. In response to your question about Superman, I did had an image with Superman and Batman on my user page on Batman wiki at one point, and even though I have been an admirer and reader of Batman for a longer period of time, Superman is also one of my interests and I do collect some of his better stories in the comic books. (especially from the Golden and Silver Ages). Thanks, --Duel44 17:20, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Featured articles They're all great, mate. Green Lantern has got to be the best one out of them. --18:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Promotion Cool, thanks :D Glad to help in anyway I can! Darth Batrus 10:50, April 22, 2010 (UTC)